wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakar Welsh
'The Lost is Found.' Cries are heard on the eastern edge of Elwynn forest. A boy, an infant child, abandoned; left by a tree, wraped in a woolen blanket, and lay in a wooden basket. He was found by a middle aged man; A hunter out on his hunt, who brought the child to the orphanage in Stormwind. Upon leaving the child the hunter had given the child a name, Bakar. A feeling of responsibility for the boy burdened the hunter and he went to see the boy grow in the orphanage often. As time progressed and the boy grew he showed intrest in reading and studying, he also had a good sense of hand eye cowardination. As Bakar got older and a disibility in his vision was found. A reoccuring pain in his eyes and sever head aches plagued the boy. The hunter learned of this in one of his visits to the orphanage, and came up with a theroy as it seemed to only happen when the boy was in light of the sun, he suggested that it was the light which was causing it. He gave the boy a thin dark piece of linen cloth; it was almost black in color, and told the boy to tie it over his eyes. The blindfold hindered his vision dramaticaly, he could only see the figures of people details were not visible, and the distance of his vision was also diminished. With the developement of the Bakar's disability, Adran; The hunter's name, spent more time at the orphanage with the boy helping him learn to live with his hindered vision, and training with him to use his hearing to its full potential. In spending so much time together, Adran felt conected to the boy. Bakar was almost at the age of Adult hood and was learning at a well established pace. however Adran, finding it trouble some to continue making the frequent trips, offered the boy to come train with him in his camp. Teacher and Pupil. A fire burns bright just outside their two tents. Bakar sat just off abit from the fire, using it to give him little light while he read from what looked ot be an old tome; his blind fold removed as he could not read with it on, and the light from the fire would not me as strong as that from the sun. Off to his left, Adran was sitting upon a bench made from a fallen tree, with his dagger and branches. Adran was skining the branches like he would a catch, making arrow shafts. Adran, had Bakar rise from his book and come aide him with the arrow shafts. It was all Adran could get the boy to have intrest in; Skinning and collecting the meat from his catches, and helping make arrrows. When it came to the hunt itself the boy seemed preoccupied and showed no intrest. Adran let this be, he knew in time the boy would come to learn, for the time being he continued training the boy to trust his hearing, not jut what he can see infront of him. Adran was getting old, his movments slowed; slugish, and heavy at times. His ability to hunt as well as he once did was no more. He could not spent the time he could before raoming in the bushes quitly stalking his prey. His consern however was on Bakar, as he could no longer supply them with the food they needed. Bakar had still not learned how to fire a bow properly, he could very well stalk prey but how would he kill it with not training. Adran, hounded the boy trying to teach him every chance he got but Bakar still showed little intrest, and was learning slowly. With food in the camp getting more and more scares Bakar came to realize that his 'father' could no longer continue his trade. With this thought lingering in the back of his head, Bakar became guilty and began to understand his 'fathers' attempts to teach him the use of a bow. That night, sitting by the fire with his 'father' he griped a bow, and told Adran that he believed he was ready. With the rise of the sun the next day, Adran began training Bakar. Adran was attonished for with Bakar's new found intrest, for a beginer he could fire the bow with skill Adran had never seen from a beginer to archery. Death of the Mentor. (soon to come) Road to Northrend. (soon to come)